1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose clamp with a U-shaped lower housing, wherein an end section of a tightening strap is secured to the bottom of the lower housing, and with an upper housing which is pivotally supported in the lower housing for engaging or disengaging a worm drive with the other end region of the tightening strap, wherein the worm drive is supported in the upper housing such as to permit rotation, but no substantial axial movement, and wherein the upper housing comprises mounting tabs formed as one piece which engage or are capable of engaging, respectively, from the inside of the lower housing with recesses in side walls forming the legs of the U-shaped lower housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hose clamp of his type is described in the European Patent 0 167 116, wherein the upper housing with the worm drive can be swung open when the hose clamp is installed. The end of the tightening strap can then be inserted into the lower housing in a simple manner and to the desired length. The upper housing is subsequently completely rotated into the lower housing and locked in an end position. Rotation as well as locking is aided by mounting tabs which are constructed as a single piece with the upper housing. For locking the end position, the mounting tabs are pivotally supported in or can be engaged in respective recesses in the legs of the U-shaped lower housing. If a hose clamp has to be removed after it is already installed and tightened, then the tightening strap is first released by turning the worm drive; thereafter, the upper housing is rotated relative to the lower housing causing the helical gears of the worm drive to release respective meshing slots of the associated tightening strap, so that the tightening strap can be pulled out of the lower housing and the hose clamp can be removed. Although the known hose clamp is of proven design, it is desirable to further improve the tensioning force of the known hose clamp.